Dose Dupla
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Uma dupla muito louca vai pegar no pé do Tyson e de seus amigos. O que duas inocentes garotas são capazes de fazer quando querem? CAP FINAL ON!
1. Twin

**Beyblade não me pertence (com exceção das personagens Aya e Azuka)... passei por uma crise financeira e tive que vender os direitos autorais.**

Vô Tyson: Ei Tyson, sua tia acabou de ligar! – disse entrando no quarto do garoto.

Tyson: Ah, que legal! E como ela está?

Vô T: Muito bem. E tenho uma surpresa pra você: sua priminha chega aqui em meia hora. Vou ao aeroporto buscá-la.

Tyson: O.O O QUÊÊÊÊÊ? Não mesmo, to vazando!

Vô T: Não vai não. Eu disse pra sua tia que você ia cuidar dela e é o que vai fazer. Até mais tarde garotos.

Tyson: Essa não...

Ray: Qual o problema Tyson? Por que não quer ver sua prima?

Todos os bladebrackers estavam reunidos no quarto de Tyson discutindo novas técnicas de jogo.

Tyson: Porque ela é difícil de aturar! Ai ai ai, não acredito que o vovô me meteu nessa.

Max: Você ta exagerando, não deve ser tão ruim assim! Ela é sua prima, deve ser legal como você...

Tyson: Vai sonhando Max.

Kenny: Mas qual o problema dela então? É chata, fala demais, odeia beyblade, é feia, ou algo do tipo?

Tyson: Bom... não. Ela é bonita, embora seja difícil assumir isso, mas...

Ray: Mas o que Tyson? Agora to curioso. O que pode ter numa garota bonita pra você não gostar dela?

Tyson: Tá legal, vou contar. Imaginei uma garota bonita...

Ray: Ai ai... suspiros

Tyson: RAY!

Ray: Que foi? Tava imaginando como você pediu!

Todos: ¬¬'

Tyson: Continuando, ela é bonita, mas é mais inteligente que o Kenny...

Kenny: O que há de ruim nisso? Ò.Ó

Tyson: VOCÊS VÃO ME DEIXAR FALAR OU NÃO?

Todos (menos Kai): ' Fala...

Tyson: Ela é bonita, inteligente – parou pra ver se mais alguém interrompia – e... e... tem o humor do Kai.

Kai: Ò.Ó olhar mortal

Todos: gota

Tyson: E isso não é o pior... ela é melhor que eu no beyblade...

Kai: ah, isso eu quero ver.

Tyson: Ora! Isso quer dizer que ela também é melhor que você!

Kai: Eu sou melhor que você Tyson. Agora quero conhecer essa garota só pra dar os parabéns.

Todos: '

Tyson: Melhor que eu quando? Quer lutar?

Kai: Então vem!

Enquanto batiam boca...

Vô T: Garotos, chegamos!

Tyson: Alguém me esconde, por favor!!! O.O

Vô T: O que você tá esperando? – gritou da sala – Vem apresentar seus amigos!

Max: Por que a gente tem que ir também? XD

Ray: Não sei, mas é melhor não enrolar.

Assim saíram todos do quarto e foram pra sala. Kai estava com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

Tyson: Aya?!? O.O Quando vovô disse "minha priminha" eu achei que era a – e outra garota entrou na sala arrastando umas malas, muito parecida com a primeira exceto pela cor dos cabelos – Azuka... ¬¬

A expressão na cara de Tyson mudou de surpresa de desespero. Era daquela garota que ele tinha medo.

Eu: Ok, não tá mais aqui quem falou...

Aya: Tyson! Que bom te ver de novo! – e abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou o primo. (Outra diferença básica: Aya era mais sorridente e gostava das pessoas, era muito simpática).

Tyson: Nossa você cresceu muito! Como está a titia?

Aya: Ela tá ótima. Te mandou um abraço.

Tyson: Vamos lá pro meu quarto por o papo em dia, vou te apresentar meus amigos!

Vô T: Hum hum – limpou a garganta – Não está esquecendo nada Tyson?

Tyson: Esquecer? Hum... acho que não. O que é? – fazendo cara de inocente.

Vô T: Se não quiser levar uma bronca é melhor tratar suas primas bem, entendeu?

Tyson: Aff... ò.ó Com vai Azuka?

Azuka: Bem... – lançou um olhar de poucos amigos (típico do Kai) e virou a cara.

Vô T: Eu vou preparar um lanche pra vocês e levo no quarto. Sintam-se em casa meninas.

Como a casa era pequena, elas iam dividir o quarto com o Tyson. Ele pegou as malas de Aya e levou ela pra lá. Azuka ia um pouco atrás.  
Ray: É uma falta de educação uma dama levar as próprias malas quando há tantos cavalheiros pra fazer isso – e pegou uma das malas dela.

Kai: Concordo com isso – e pegou a outra.

Azuka: Obrigada.

Sentaram em volta de uma mesinha, ficando Aya entre Tyson e Max, e Azuka entre Ray e Kai. Kai gostou dela porque metia medo em Tyson (e conseguia fazer ele ficar irritado, o que era engraçado na opinião dele) e Ray porque gostava de moças bonitas.

Eu: Claro que não... isso foi uma afirmação, mas não mude de assunto...

Ray: ME RESPEITA! EU TENHO NAMORADA! Ò.Ó

Eu: Ta falando da Mariah? Ela terminou com você.

Ray: Não terminou não!

Eu: Ah, terminou sim. Essa fic é minha, e se digo que aconteceu é porque é verdade!

Ray: TTTT... peraí... isso quer dizer então que posso sair com uma das gêmeas?

Eu: ¬¬

Aya: Os amigos do Tyson parecem ser muito legais, você não acha?

Azuka: Não sei. Parece que não gostaram de mim. Ele deve ter falado mal de mim pra variar...

Aya: Quer ajuda pra apagar a má impressão?

Azuka: Você faria isso? olhos brilhando maliciosos

Aya: É claro! Irmã é pra essas horas!

Azuka: Amanhã começa a operação confusão.

**Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo... é minha primeira tentativa de comédia, não sei se levo jeito, então preciso que comentem pra ver se estou no caminho certo. **


	2. Primeiro dia, primeira noite

**Nesse capítulo as gêmeas vão aprontar muito, minha intenção é confundir apenas os Bladebrackers... mas é inevitável que alguns leitores também se sintam perdidos.**

Uma das meninas termina seu banho e vai pra cozinha começar a preparar o café, enquanto a outra foi tomar banho também.

-Esqueci a tinta...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – ouviram uma seqüência de gritos, vindos do banheiro e da cozinha. Todos na casa acordaram depois dessa, até mesmo o Tyson e correram pra ver o que tinha acontecido.

Tyson: O que houve aqui? – pergunta preocupado chegando ao banheiro – Kai, o que houve?

Kai estava encostado na parede oposta à porta do banheiro, segurando o coração e mais branco que fantasma. Não conseguiu falar, então apontou pra dentro do banheiro.

Abriu a porta e se dirigiu lá pra dentro, dando de cara com...

Tyson: AÍ!!! – passado o susto ele começou a gargalhar – Hahahahahahah. Que isso Azuka?

Aya: Azuka não! Eu sou a Aya! Ò.Ó

Tyson: QUÊÊÊ? E desde quando você passa essas coisas na cara?

Aya: Isso é creme de abacate pra acabar com as olheiras!

Tyson: Abacate? Kakakakak – e começou a rolar no chão apertando a barriga de tanto rir.

Enquanto isso na cozinha...

Max: O que foi Ray? – correu até o amigo que estava muito pálido e encostado na parede olhando pra algo na sua frente.

Kenny: O que foi gente? Por que essa gritaria? – ele olha pra frente – AHHH! Que isso? O.O

Azuka: O que vocês estão olhando?

Max: Que isso na sua cara Aya? Você tá verde! XD

Azuka: Isso é creme que a Aya passou em mim. Sabia que não era boa idéia e... Você me chamou de Aya? NÃO ME CONFUNDE COM ELA!

Passado o primeiro susto, todos começaram a rir. As meninas viram que o plano ia funcionar e foram se trocar.

Vô T: Bom dia, garotos. Tyson será que você podia se virar hoje sozinho? Tenho coisas a resolver e não vou poder ficar aqui.

Tyson: Tá bom vovô. A gente dá um jeito.

Vô T: Até mais galera!

Tyson: O vovô e suas manias de jovem... '

Ray: Gente o café ta pronto!

Depois do susto Ray e Max fizeram o café, Kenny fez as rotineiras revisões nas beyblades, Tyson estava sentado na mesa reclamando que estava com fome e Kai estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados. Quem não conhece ele diria que está pensando... mas cá entre nós, ele tá tentando se recuperar do susto. XD

Aya/Azuka: Bom dia!

Todos: Bom d... – mas pararam quando olharam pra elas. Estavam iguais, até a última pinta. Até a cor dos cabelos.

Tyson: Oi, o que vocês duas pensam que estão fazendo? Primeiro quase matam o Kai e o Ray de susto (nessa hora volta a rir) e agora isso?

Aya: Isso o que Tyson? – pergunta sentando-se à mesa.

Tyson: Por que vocês não pintaram o cabelo como de costume?

Azuka: Bom, infelizmente a gente decidiu lavar o cabelo de manhã e só depois percebemos que a tinta tinha acabado. Agora a gente vai ter que ficar assim por um tempo, já que aqui no Japão não vendem tintas removíveis.

Ray: Tintas removíveis? Que isso?

Aya: Tinta colorida, mas que sai após a lavagem. A gente usa pra poder se diferenciar, mas a nossa acabou.

Azuka: Agora corremos o risco de sermos confundidas uma com a outra. – disse inocente, mas com um brilho malvado no olhar.

Tyson: Ah, sem essa. É impossível confundir vocês duas! A Aya é gentil e a Azuka é...

Azuka: Sou o quê Tyson? – perguntou dando um soco na mesa.

Tyson engoliu em seco e ficou quieto, mexer com ela logo de manhã não era uma idéia muito inteligente. Terminaram o café e foram sentar no jardim.

Tyson: Quem quer treinar comigo?

Max: Vamos lá Tyson!

Azuka: A primeira parte do plano deu certo, eles confundiram a gente.

Aya: O que você tem em mente agora?

Azuka: Bom, vamos confundir mais, quando alguém te chamar eu respondo, e vice-versa. Se alguém perguntar algo você responde, depois fala que não foi pra você que falaram isso, e assim por diante.

Aya: Ok, mas a gente vai ter que trocar informações durante o dia, pra saber o que eles falaram pra cada uma de nós.

Tyson: Vai lá Max, você tá muito fraco!

Max: Vai sonhando, to aquecendo... se prepara!

Aya: Posso jogar também?

Tyson: Nem vem Azuka, procura outro pra você atormentar!

Azuka: Você tá falando comigo Tyson? Não agüenta ficar longe de mim nem um segundo.

Tyson: Ah? Mas eu pensei... mas... õ.õ

Aya: Eu te atormento Tyson? YY

Tyson: NÃO, claro que não. – e chegou perto da garota passando um braço pelo seu ombro. – Desculpa, prometo que não vou te confundir mais. Então vamos joga? Eu deixo você ganhar.

Aya: Tá bom.

Tyson: Pronta? Let's rip!

Em menos de cinco segundos a beyblade de Tyson saiu voando da cuia. Ninguém reparou nisso, pois ele disse que ia deixá-la ganhar. Mas mesmo assim ele ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha...

Azuka: "Ótimo, ele não percebeu nada..." pensamento.

Depois disso Azuka, fingindo ser Aya sai de perto dos meninos para que eles pudessem treinar. Ela senta no banco perto da irmã e fica observando a todos...

Aya: "Azuka tem razão... os homens são todos iguais..." – pensa.

Mais tarde, naquele dia...

Ray: Bom gente, eu tenho que ir, já ta tarde. A gente se vê amanhã. Tchau!

Tyson: Tchau Ray. Volta amanhã bem cedo, pra gente treinar mais.

Kenny: Bom eu também to indo.

Max: Eu também.

Kai nem se dá ao trabalho de despedir e já vai saindo.

Tyson: Tchau galera... Ei! Esperem aí! Quem vai me ajudar aqui em casa?

Ray: Ajudar? Em quê Tyson?

Tyson: Com minhas primas! – sussurrou para que as meninas não ouvissem.

Max: Mas por que precisa de ajuda com elas?

Tyson: Eu vou ter que passar a noite sozinho com elas. – sua voz estava esganiçada de pavor – Elas vão me matar! Por favor, alguém fica pra me ajudar, com um de vocês elas não vão aprontar tanto...

Kenny: Ah Tyson, elas são só garotas, não são monstros!

Tyson: Eu duvido muito disso Kenny... Vai galera, dá uma mãozinha!

Ray: Mas seu avô vai chegar. Ele te ajuda...

Tyson: O vovô vai rir da minha cara!

Aya: Tchau garotos! Espero que voltem amanhã. O dia foi muito legal! – disse se aproximando dos meninos.

Azuka: Até logo! – despediu-se também, com certo brilho no olhar em direção ao Tyson.

Ray: Tchau gente. Olha Tyson, infelizmente não vou poder. Mas amanhã bem cedo a gente tá aqui.

Max: Isso cara! Seja otimista. Não pode ser tão ruim!

Azuka: O que não pode ser tão ruim?

Tyson: NADA DO SEU INTERESSE AZUKA, VAI CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA INTROMETIDA!

Aya: Já falei pra não me confundir. Aff...

Azuka: Não grita comigo Tyson! TT

Ray: Tyson! Você tem que parar de confundir as meninas. Preocupa não Aya, o Tyson é um grosso mesmo. – e abraça Azuka pensando que era mesmo a Aya.

Azuka: Ta bom... – abaixa a cabeça e dá um sorrisinho.

Kenny: Bom estamos indo então. Qualquer coisa você liga Tyson, e a gente vê se pode te ajudar.

Tyson: Ta bom... – estava com uma cara de desânimo.

Kai: Só dessa vez então Tyson... – disse encostado a parede. Parecia estar pensando desde que o amigo pediu ajuda.

Tyson: Sério? Ah, valeu Kai! Te devo uma!

Azuka: O que vocês estão planejando? – ainda fingindo se Aya, e o Ray tava abraçando ela.

Ray: EU NÃO SOU GALINHA! Só estou consolando a moça...

Eu: Nem te conto o que te aguarda...

Ray: O quê?

Eu: Num acabei de falar que não te conto?

Ray: TT Malvada.

Tyson: Bom, eu tinha planejado ver um filme, mas o pessoal não vai poder ficar né gente? Só o Kai que vai ver com a gente.

Aya: Legal, vamos fazer uma sessão pipoca!

Os outros se retiram, enquanto Tyson, Kai e as meninas vão ver filme.

Azuka: Vou fazer pipoca!

Tyson: Eu vou escolher o filme. Kai fica a vontade!

Kai: Hunf... – vai pro sofá e se senta. "Eu sinto que vou me arrepender".

Kai: O que quer agora?

Eu: Te ver sofrer...

Kai: Quanta consideração...

Eu: Ah, imagina. Isso é por que eu gosto de você. Se eu não gostasse, aí sim você deveria ter medo.

Kai: Eu não tenho medo de nada!

Eu: E aquele gritinho de mulher hoje cedo?

Kai: Você me fez topar com um fantasma! Queria o que? E eu não dou gritinho de mulher! Ò.Ó

Eu: Se você diz... só por isso vou deixar sua noite muito agradável olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

Kai: Não gostei do seu olhar. O que ta aprontando?

Eu: Se eu contar perde a graça.

Kai: Ta me assustando...

Eu: Pensei que não tinha medo de nada...

Kai: Mudei de idéia. – e engole seco.

Azuka põe algo a mais na pipoca... o quê será? Talvez bacon, ou balas, ou quem sabe b... E qual o filme que Tyson vai escolher? Vindo dele, e com intenção de assustar as meninas...

Eu: Vai assustar até a Aya, Tyson? Pensei que gostasse dela.

Tyson: Eu gosto, mas pra não ter perigo de assustar a pessoa errada...

Eu: A Azuka vai te matar.

Tyson: Só se eu não matar ela primeiro. olhar misterioso

Eu: E por que a ajuda de um amigo?

Tyson: Bom... essa não vou poder te responder.

Eu: Por que não? Algum plano secreto que envolve o Kai?

Kai: Você está falando de mim Tyson?

Eu: Oi de novo Kai.

Kai: Não quero papo com você!

Tyson: Ela tava me perguntando por que você ficou pra me ajudar.

Kai: Isso é o que eu quero saber.

Eu: Então responde Tyson.

Tyson: Não posso!

Kai: Por que?

Tyson: Por que foi idéia dessa escritora maluca...

Eu: Não me chama de maluca! Ò.Ó Eu sou doida, toma cuidado.

Kai: Dá na mesma...

Aya: Vamos logo ver o filme, vocês estão enrolando demais.

Eu: Tudo bem. Que se inicie o filme.

_**Muita confusão aguarda nossos heróis... espero que eles estejam preparados!**_

_**Quem gostou comenta!!! E quem não gostou estou aberta a sugestões!  
**_

_**  
**_


	3. Cinema, pipoca e muita confusão!

**Avisos: **Não sei por que cargas d'água, não pareceu o nome dos capítulos anteriores. Então vou por aqui mesmo:

Cap. 1: Twin

Cap.2: Primeiro Dia, primeira noite.

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **

Kiara Hiwatari13: Valeu pela motivação! Vou continuar sim. n.n

Eclairsakura: Pode ter certeza que essas gêmeas vão aprontar sim, e muito.

Anamatéia Haika: Valeu garota! Vou continuar postando aqui, já que você não se entende no outro site. XD

Sem mais enrolações, segue a continuação!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Cinema, pipoca e... muita confusão!**

Tyson: Já escolhi o filme!

Aya: A pipoca ta quase pronta. Vocês querem de doce ou de sal?

Azuka e Kai gritam ao mesmo tempo:

Azuka: Doce!

Kai: Sal!

Azuka/Kai: Ò.Ó Mistura as duas

Aya: Que filme você escolheu Tyson?

Tyson: Tem duas opções: As tranças da vovó careca e Poeira em alto mar. Qual vocês preferem?

Azuka/Kai/Aya: O.O

Aya: De onde tirou esses filmes?

Tyson: Achei por aí...

Kai: Que idiota...

Azuka: Concordo. Como vocês agüentam ele todo dia?

Kai: Sinceramente não sei.

Aya: Pronto gente! Coloca qualquer um, rápido!

Tyson: Tá bom! – "agora que eu pego elas... vou por filme de terror ha ha ha".

E começa o filme... algo bem assustador... o clima na sala fica tenso...

Aya: Tyson, que filme é esse?

Tyson: Eu achei um outro bem mais legal...

Aya: Qual o nome?

Tyson: Incêndio na caixa d'água.

Azuka: O.O E isso lá é nome de filme?

Tyson: Não reclama, é o que eu tinha em casa. "Mas achei que era terror... num tá parecendo."

Tudo estava correndo bem, o Tyson errou e pegou de comédia, mas ninguém reclamou. Estavam todos rindo de rolar no chão e segurando a barriga.

Azuka: Me passa a pipoca Tyson.

Tyson: Toma!

Azuka: Ficou muito boa Aya. O que você pôs no meio? – colocando a mão no pacote e pegando um monte.

Aya: Receita secreta!

Azuka: Sei... – ela pára e olha pra mão – Isso... isso... é... é...

Kai: Que foi?

Azuka: Ba... ba... ba...

Tyson: Ei Azuka, você tá atrapalhando!

Azuka: o///o

Ela joga tudo pra cima, sem conseguir falar e a pipoca cai no colo de Aya.

Aya: Azuka! Se não gostou é só... – e olha pro colo. – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TIRA DE PERTO DE MIM!!!! TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!

Ela começou a pular e correr em volta da sala, todo mundo se levantou e começou a procurar a barata. Aya saiu pisoteando tudo, correndo em volta do sofá, derrubando vasos e retratos.

Pegou uma chinela e começou a bater no chão correndo atrás da barata.

Kai: Calma, é só um inseto!

Aya: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MATA, MATA, MATA!!!

Tyson: Alguém pára essa doida!

Azuka: Tá atrás de você Aya!

Aya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MORREEEEEEE!!!

A coitada da barata, não se sabe como, foi parar no pé de Aya. Aí que o berreiro começou.

Aya: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TIRA DE CIMA DE MIM!!! QUE NOJENTOOOOO!!!

Ela começou a sapatear e gritar, pulando e berrando.

Tyson: Calma, eu pego ela! – pegou uma chinela e começou a correr atrás da coitada também. – Volta aqui!

Aya: Tá perto da Azuka!

Azuka: AHHHHHHH!!! FICA LONGE DE MIM! – pega uma almofada e faz a barata sair voando, ela sobe, sobe, e cai na cabeça do Tyson.

Kai: Agora eu mato! olhos brilhando

Tyson: Sai pra lá Kai. – ele espanta a barata, que cai de novo perto da Azuka.

Azuka: o/////o Tyson! Tira ela daqui! – e pula no colo do Kai.

Kai: Desce pra eu pegar ela!

Azuka: Nem pensar! Não desço de jeito nenhum! – e se agarrou no pescoço dele.

Começou a maior bagunça. A Aya gritando sem parar, o Tyson correndo atrás da barata, a Azuka pendurada no Kai, o Kai tentando ver onde pisava pra não cair e a barata escondida embaixo do sofá, esperando uma oportunidade de fugir.

E isso durou a noite inteira, ninguém achou a barata e ninguém conseguiu dormir. O dia já estava amanhecendo, quando finalmente Aya cochilou e Azuka decidiu soltar o Kai, que estava parecendo um pimentão (não de vergonha, mas porque levou vários socos da Azuka que ficou empolgada com a caçada e com medo também. '), Tyson depois de um tempo desistiu de procurar o inseto e desabou apagado no sofá de tanto cansaço.

Lá pelo meio-dia é que eles acordaram.

Aya: Nossa, dormi tanto...

Azuka: Que horas são?

Vô T: Até que enfim! O que vocês fizeram ontem pra dormir desse tanto?

Tyson: A Azuka deu uma crise de gritos e não queria parar...

Azuka: Como é? Eu dei crise? Ò.Ó

Tyson: É... hihi, bem não. Foi a Aya que gritou... por que você tava com medo demais até pra falar! kakak

Azuka: Ora seu...!

Kai: Dá pra vocês pararem! ò.ó

Azuka/Tyson: O.O Tá bom.

Vô T: Venham tomar o café meninos!

Tyson: COMIDAAAA! – e sai correndo pra cozinha.

Aya: Eu também to com fome.

Azuka: Acho que vou tomar um banho antes. Alguém guarda alguma coisa pra mim. – e vai pro quarto – Ah, Aya! Não esquece tá...

Aya: Pode deixar. olhar malicioso

Kai: Não esquecer o que?

Aya: Nada '. Lá lá lá lá – sai cantando.

Será que essas duas ainda não cansaram de aprontar... depois dessa noite agitada o que será que elas pretendem fazer durante o dia?

* * *


	4. Tranças da vovó careca

**Capítulo 4 – Tranças da vovó careca**

Depois de uma noite muito calma e agradável vendo filme... u.u

Tyson: Anda gente, não quero chegar tarde na casa do Max, hoje a mãe dele vai mostrar uma tecnologia nova pras beyblades!

Azuka: Ora, Tyson, quem mandou você levantar tarde e ainda comer daquele tanto?

Aya: Isso mesmo. Guloso! Isso faz mal! E ainda sai correndo pra casa dos outros!

Tyson: Dá pra vocês duas pararem? Vão atormentar outro!

Azuka: A gente pode atormentar outro? olhinhos brilhando

Tyson: PODE! – gritou em meio ao desespero – Qualquer um, menos eu, por favor!

Aya: Tá bom... – e sorriu para a outra.

Na casa do Max...

Max: Ele tá atrasado! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ray: O Tyson deve ter dormido até mais tarde, e ainda foi tomar café...

Nas ruas da cidade...

Tyson: ATCHIMMMM

Voltando pra casa do Max...

Ray: Daqui a pouco eles chegam.

Kenny: Enquanto ele não chega quero arrumar a beyblade de vocês. Tenho algumas atualizações pra fazer.

Ray: Tudo bem. Toma.

Max: Aqui a minha.

Kai: Aqui.

Tyson: Cheguei!!! E ai, galera? Não iam começar sem mim né?

Kai: Hunf. Finalmente! Vamos logo falar com a mãe do Max.

Tyson: O que foi? Decidiu descontar a raiva em mim hoje é?

Aya: alguém chupou limão...

Azuka: Já sei o que é isso! T-P-M. Não se preocupe Kai, todas as moças ficam assim quando chegam nessa fase. u.u

Kai: Como é?

Azuka: To querendo dizer que é normal se sentir com raiva, querendo jogar a culpa nos outros, ou até mesmo vontade de se suicidar.

Kai: Eu não quero me suicidar!

Aya: Ah, mas não foi o que você disse agora a pouco...

Kai: EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! Ò.Ó

Azuka: Disse, e eu tenho provas!

A essa altura todos já estavam rindo. Mexer com o humor do Kai logo de manhã não era boa idéia, mas era divertido.

Aya: Mostra as provas pra ele senhorita escritora...

Eu: Pode deixar!

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kai: Hunf. Finalmente!Ô vontade de morrer quando vejo esse cara!_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Kai: Eu não falei isso!

Eu: Mas pensou... u.u

Kai: NÃO PENSEI!

Eu: Então me prova que você não tava pensando em morrer!

Kai: Hummm, ta bom... manda o tal do flashback ai...

Eu: Chácumigu sai pra por o flashback

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kai: Hunf. Finalmente! pensando Nossa, a Azuka tá bonita hoje, tenho que elogiar ela..._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Todo mundo de boca aberta XD

Tyson: Ah... o Kai ta apaixonado pela louca! Kakakakak

Azuka: Tyson querido? – chama o primo.

Tyson: Quié?

Azuka: Como você prefere morrer? mostrando um facão e um revólver Em pedaços ou inteiro?

Tyson: TT

Ray: Como você consegue diferenciar as duas Kai?

Aya: Tá dizendo que a gente é igual? Ô.õ

Ray: Não... bem... vocês são gêmeas, tem que ser iguais não é?

Aya/Azuka: NÃO!

Ray: Num tá mais aqui quem falou...

Kai: Bom... é que... vermelho

Kenny: É o que? Essa eu também quero saber!

Kai: Bom... é... fazendo gestos excessivos com as mãos

Ray: Fala logo!

Aya: É eu também quero saber!

Azuka: Anda, conta!

Kai: É... aqui... e aponta em direção aos peitos dele como se segurasse algo grande

Azuka: QUÊÊÊÊ???? vermelha

Aya: Ah, tinha esquecido esse detalhe. – e pensando um pouco olha pra si e pra irmã – Você usa dois números a mais que eu não é?

Azuka: DÁ PRA PARAR???

Tyson: Hahahahah

Ray: Nossa, não é que é mesmo?

Aya: Muito esperto Kai. Parabéns!

Azuka: ARGH! Sua idiota! Não percebeu que ele acabou de te chamar de despeitada?

Aya: XD

Azuka: Isso mesmo... se o meu é maior quer dizer que o seu é minúsculo!

Aya: Ora sua...! Como tem coragem de me chamar de idiota?

Azuka: Oh... sinto muito maninha pouco avantajada...

Aya: Ò.Ó Agora você pegou pesado!

Kenny/Tyson/Max: BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!

O Kai ainda estava vermelho com a confissão...

As duas começar a se pegar, e brigar. Uma puxa o cabelo da outra, e rolam no chão. E roupa rasgando, sapato voando, mordida... ops, essa fic é livre... melhor parar com as cenas obcenas '

Bom, após algum tempo, o pessoal acha que é melhor separar as duas, idéia sensata... u.u

A mãe do Max mostrou as novas invenções e logo eles tiveram tempo livre pra poder aproveitar. As gêmeas ainda estavam de cara feia uma pra outra. Tyson, Max e Kai decidem treinar. Ray, que sempre odiou esse clima de inimizade decide falar com as meninas.

Eu: Péssima idéia...

Ray: Por quê?

Eu: Segue meu conselho... só quero te ajudar.

Ray: Mas elas não podem continuar assim!

Eu: Pro seu bem, é melhor que continuem.

Ray: Larga de falar asneira! Sempre que você se intromete alguma coisa ruim acontece!

Eu: Bom, então agora é tarde, já intrometi. Agora é por sua conta. Tchau...

Ray: Escritora maluca... aff...

Eu: Agora você vai ver! olhos brilhando

Ray: Ops, de chamei de maluca? Queria dizer escritora linda e boazinha he he!

Eu: ...

Ray: Aonde você vai meu amor? Volta aqui... – baixando a cabeça – To ferrado!

Ray: Oi meninas! Tudo bem?

Aya/Azuka: NÃO!

Ray: Er... Olha, não é legal vocês ficarem assim brigadas. Por que não fazem as pazes?

Aya/Azuka: Não queremos!

Ray: Hmm, mas vocês sempre foram amigas. Não podem ficar assim por uma briga idiota!

Aya/Azuka: Idiota pra você!

Ray: Ah, que isso gente! Vocês não vieram passar as férias aqui? Tem que aproveitar!

Aya/Azuka: Se manda!

Ray: Mas... ah, por favor! Tentem se divertir um pouco!

Aya/Azuka: Se manda!

Ray: Só uma chance! É pedir demais?

Aya/Azuka: Se manda!

Azuka: E se eu tiver que mandar você se mandar de novo vai se arrepender!

Aya: Faço minha as palavras dessa cópia!

Azuka: Despeitada e plagiadora!

Aya: Cópia mal feita!

Azuka: Você nada muito bem sabia Aya? Pois é... nada de costas, nada de barriga, NADA DE PEITO! Muahahahah risada malvada

Aya: Ora sua...! – e faz menção de partir pra cima da outra.

Ray: CHEGA! Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar? – e sai em direção aos outros.

Azuka: Ele gritou com a gente? – pergunta como se tivesse sido ofendida.

Aya: Vamos pegar ele!

Azuka: Trégua? – e estende a mão.

Aya: Trégua. – aperta a mão da outra.

Ray: Ah, eu tentei de tudo! Suas primas não fazem as pazes de jeito nenhum.

Tyson: Déia elas. Daqui a pouco estão aprontando de novo.

Mal terminou a frase...

Aya: Ray... a gente decidiu fazer as pazes. u.u

Azuka: Mas a gente quer que você seja o intermediário das frases.

Ray: Como? Intermediário?

Aya: É assim. Já que eu não vou dirigir a palavra a essa copiazinha fajuta, você vai falar a ela por mim.

Azuka: E como eu não vou responder a essa despeitada, você responde por mim.

Aya/Azuka: Até que a gente faça as pazes!

Todos: o.o''

Ray: Er... tudo bem.

Aya/Azuka: Legal! Vem! – e puxam ele pela mão.

Aya: A gente vai ficar na varanda, tudo bem Max?

Max: Ah, claro! Sintam-se em casa.

Azuka: Obrigada. Você é um amor Max. – e dá um beijinho no rosto dele, que fica com cara de bobo.

Os outros garotos ficam jogando enquanto as meninas tentam conversar com a ajuda de Ray. Horas depois...

Ray: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O que foi que vocês fizeram???

Aya: Tá tão lindinho!

Azuka: Nossa, ficou muito bom!

Ray: EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! SOCORROOOOOOOOOO

Após o grito de socorro os outros garotos decidem ver o que estava acontecendo.

Tyson: O que foi cara?

Max: Onde é o fogo?

Kenny: Tá tudo bem?

Ray: NÃO! Tá tudo péssimo!

Kai: Nossa... O.O

Ray: Não riam, por favor!

Tyson: Tarde demais! Hahahahahah

Max: Humm, você fica muito charmoso de trancinhas Ray. Se eu não soubesse que você era homem até namoraria você. Hahahah

Ray: Meu lindo cabelo... YY

Eu: Olha eu aqui de novo... Bom, tá todo mundo meio espantado então eu vou explicar o que aconteceu com o cabelo do Ray.

Ray: Não, por favor! Me poupa dessa! To suplicando, eu faço qualquer coisa... TT

Eu: Sem negociação. A escritora maluca tá em ação! Bom, continuando...

Alguém puxando a barra da minha saia e choramingando:

Ray: Eu imploro... beijo os seus pés... não conta o jeito que tá...

Eu: Continuando...

**FLASHBACK:**

_Aya soltou o cabelo do Ray enquanto dizia o que ele tinha que falar pra Azuka. Ele tava tão distraído que nem reparou. Na verdade ele tava gostando dela mexendo no cabelo dele._

_Ray: Que mãos macias... pensou_

_Depois, a Azuka foi responder e começou a mexer no cabelo dele também._

_Ray: Até parece que ela tem quatro mãos... pensando_

_Horas depois, após uma longa conversa... Ele tinha trancinhas em quase todo o cabelo, algumas mechas tinham sido enroladas e pareciam cachos e outras estavam coloridas, de amarelo as mechas que Azuka fez, e rosa as mechas de Aya._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Eu: Muahahahah, tá mesmo uma gracinha Ray. Nem eu teria feito melhor.

Ray: Você é muito má... TTTT

Eu: Agora vamos voltar pra história.

Azuka: Se você não gostou coloca a culpa no Tyson. u.u

Tyson: O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Aya: Você disse que a gente podia mexer com qualquer um que não fosse você. Então é culpa sua.

Tyson: Claro que não!

Azuka: O que você acha Ray? É culpa de quem?

Ray: Eu te mato Tyson! – falou de cabeça baixa. Então levantou a cabeça, e via-se um olhar muito mortal. – EU-TE-MATOOOO

E começou uma correria. O Ray foi com tudo atrás do Tyson.

Tyson: Não, calma Ray! Eu não mandei elas fazerem isso não!

Ray: Eu te mato!

Tyson: Ei, vamos sentar pra conversar! O que acha?

Ray: Que engraçado... não to a fim de papo hoje! Ò.Ó

Tyson: SOCORRO!

Enquanto isso os outros riam e lanchavam na varanda da casa do Max...

**Nos estúdios...**

Azuka: É verdade que você tava pensando em mim?

Kai: Bom, é. vermelho

Azuka: Que gracinha... n.n

Kai: Gostaria de jantar comigo?

Azuka: Claro! Mas isso não vai te livrar do que vou aprontar com você, tá bom?

Kai: Er... tudo bem. ''


	5. Sayonara Twins

CapМtulo 5 √ Sayonara Twins

Depois do incidente com o cabelo do Ray...

Ray: Incidente? INCIDENTE? √ com olhos esbugalhados e os cabelos (ainda) em pИ √ Foi um acidente completo!

Eu: AlguИm tira ele daqui, eu tenho que terminar a fic...

Max: Vem Ray √ puxa o amigo pelo braГo, que estava com acesso de tremedeira nervosa.

Tyson: Fora, fora e fora! √ gritou jogando duas malas fora da casa √ Por culpa de vocЙs, to sem meu bonИ!

Azuka: Ta precisando de um corte...

Nos bastidores...

Ray: PаRA DE FALAR DE CABELO POR FAVOR! √ comeГa a chorar, rolar pelo chЦo e espernear.

Max: Ray vem comigo √ arrasta pelo pИ √ vou te dar um sossega leЦo.

Voltando pra casa do Tyson...

Aya: Deixa a gente ficar! √ olhinhos brilhando.

Tyson: NцO!

Aya: Por quЙ?

Tyson: FORA Jа DISSE!

Aya: Mas...

Tyson: NADA DE MAS!!

Azuka: E se eu fizer cookie pra me redimir? √ tenta ajudar a irmЦ que nЦo queria ir embora.

Tyson: Cookie? √ comeГa a babar √ Cookies... chocolate┘ comida┘

Aya: A gente pode ficar entЦo?

Tyson: Pode. √ e sorri √ Mas sС atИ os cookies ficarem prontos. Depois... FORA! √ e entra em casa.

Max: Vai ter cookie na casa do Tyson. Vamos pra lА galera?

Ray: AHHH! Deixa elas longe de mim! √ corre e esconde num baЗ.

Kai: Ele precisa de um psiquiatra. ╛╛▓

Aya e Akuza colocam os aventais. Pegam os ingredientes e vЦo colocando na mesa. Tyson liga pros amigos pra virem comer tambИm.

Azuka: Eu faГo a massa. Pica o chocolate.

Aya: TА bom. Eu posso rapar a panela depois? √ olhinhos brilhando.

Tyson: Eu rapo a colher! √ gritou da sala com o fone na mЦo.

Max: Ray, nЦo vai acontecer nada! √ ele puxava o outro com toda forГa que podia.

Ray se agarrou em uma Аrvore quando estava indo pra casa do Tyson e nЦo queria se soltar.

Kai: Anda logo! √ ele tava ajudando a puxar tambИm.

Ray: Por que tА me puxando Kai? VocЙ nЦo se preocupa com ninguИm...

Kai: FaГo isso pelos cookies!

Max: Eu hein. XD и cada uma...

Azuka: BlА blА blА. √ fecha o livro de receita √ JА sei de cor, nЦo preciso disso! √ e comeГa a fazer a massa.

Tyson: O pessoal tА chegando! Vamos lА falar com eles Aya!

Os dois saem da cozinha...

Azuka: Muhahah √ risada malvada √ Agora vamos aos cookies...

Todo mundo chega na cozinha e se senta pra ver fazer os biscoitos.

Kai: и COOKIE! √ grita nervoso.

Eu: Que seja...

Azuka: AlguИm pega a farinha pra mim, a massa estА mole.

Max: Deixa que eu pego! √ levanta feliz e vai pro armАrio, quando voltava um pИ apareceu na sua frente √ AHHH!

NЦo И preciso falar que voou farinha pra todo lado e pra cima de todo mundo.

Tyson: Max, por que nЦo toma cuidado, cof cof √ ele engoliu farinha.

Max: NЦo foi culpa minha. Nossa, vocЙs estЦo parecendo fantasmas. Hahahah

Aya: O.O AHHHHH! AssombraГЦo! √ comeГa a correr em cМrculos em volta da mesa.

Azuka: Guerra de comida! √ pУe a mЦo na massa, literalmente, e joga na cara de alguИm.

Kai: ARGH!! √ limpando o rosto. Sua maluca! √ pega um ovo na mesa e joga nela. Mas acerta no Tyson.

Tyson: EI! √ pega um pouco de farinha, mistura com o ovo da cara e joga √ TOMA! √ e acerta...

Ray: AHH! Meu cabelo de novo nЦo! √ crise de choro infantil.

Desesperado, o Ray abre a geladeira e encontra um tubo de catchup.

Ray: Muhahah √ risada psicСtica √ Hora da vinganГa √ e aperta com tudo que suja a roupa de Aya.

Aya: NцOOOO! √ grita louca √ VOCй ME PAGA! √ ela corre pra dentro do quarto.

Kai: Onde ela foi? √ jА estava mirando um ovo nela.

Max: Sei lА √ diz olhando pra porta que ela saiu. √ Vamos continuar?

Kai: Vamos.

POW

Max joga leite na cara do Kai.

Kai: р.с Ora seu...! √ pega outro ovo e mira no Max, mas acerta Azuka.

Azuka: O.O Depois de tudo que houve entre a gente! √ faz beicinho √ Como tem coragem Kai?

Kai: Mas, И que... Tudo que houve? NЦo aconteceu nada entre nСs!

POW

Azuka joga massa na cabeГa do Kai.

Kai: Eca... que meleca...

VRUMMMM

Veio um barulho da porta. Aya estava com uma cara de louca delinqЭente desvairada, e pra desespero de alguИm, um barbeador elИtrico na mЦo.

Ray: NцOOO! Meu cabelo nЦo! √ e corre pra perto do Max. √ Me protege dela, por favor! √ comeГa a chorar de novo.

Kai: Que mico... aff.

Aya: Muhahah √ risada meiga √ Vamos brincar de cabeleileiro? Ou seria cabeleiro? Ou cabelero? √ para e senta pra pensar qual o nome da brincadeira.

Ray: RidМcula... √ atreveu-se a comentar ainda escondido atrАs do Max.

Tyson: Ah, И? Olha isso: Aya, o Ray quer brincar de arrumar o cabelo no salЦo √ olhar malvado.

Ray: EU TE MATO TYSON √ ia correr atrАs dele, mas Aya tava com os olhos brilhando estranhamente √ NЦo... nЦo! Fica aМ! SIT! Olha o cookie! AHH!!

Azuka: GENTE! PАra tudo! √ todos olham pra ela. A massa ta pronta, vamos por pra assar e esperar pra comer! Quero todo mundo sentado quietinho!

Max: E se a gente nЦo quiser?

POFT!

Uma pelota de manteiga vai parar no nariz dele.

Diante a ameaГa amarela, todo mundo senta.

Tyson: O que a gente faz enquanto espera?

Aya: Eu vou arrumar minhas malas √ e sai da cozinha.

Ray: Malas? Por que?

Azuka: O Tyson mandou a gente ir embora. Vou ajudar a Aya √ e sai tambИm.

Kai: Espera! NЦo pode andar elas embora assim sem motivos!

Tyson: eu tenho motivos: 1╨ Meu bonИ, 2╨ olha o que elas fizeram com a cozinha, 3╨ ainda sinto dor ao lembrar de baratas, 4╨...

Ray: TА bom, jА entendemos!

Max: Elas sЦo tЦo legais. Deixa elas ficarem! √ olhinhos brilhando.

Tyson: SС se for na sua casa.

Max: O.O Minha mЦe ia me matar. Mas seria legal.

Tyson: Na sua Ray?

Ray: AHHH! Meu cabelo! Lembra do que houve com meu cabelo? NцOOO!

Max: Ray, calma. Elas nЦo estЦo aqui.

Ray: AHHHH!!

POW

O Kai acerta uma panela na cabeГa dele.

Aya: Bom pessoal √ chega na cozinha arrastando a mala √ foi bom enquanto durou!

Azuka: Valeu gente! √ vem atrАs da irmЦ √ AtИ a prСxima.

Max: Fica, por favor!

Azuka ignora, vai pro fogЦo e tira os cookies. Desinforma, pУe numa vasilha bonita e leva pra mesa.

Azuka: Bona petit! √ e sai da casa.

Tyson: Espera! VocЙs nЦo vЦo ficar pra comer? A gente leva vocЙs no aeroporto depois.

Aya: NЦo, obrigada. A Azuka И alИrgica a cookies e eu prometi nЦo comer enquanto ela nЦo melhorar.

Kai: AlИrgica? A cookies?

Azuka: Isso!

Max: Nunca vi isso...

Aya: Nem eu, mas ele me fez prometer isso.

Kai: JА vi tudo. XD

Aya: BUа! √ comeГa a chorar. √ Eu vou sentir falta de vocЙs √ corre e abraГa o Ray.

Ray: AHHHH! Meu cabelo! Fica longe dele! √ comeГa a correr com a Aya pendurada no pescoГo.

Azuka: Acho que И um adeus! √ e sorri maliciosa √ Tchau Kai, foi bom enquanto durou, mas nЦo chora nЦo √ ela o abraГa e comeГa a fazer cafunИ no cabelo dele √ Sinto dizer que sС podemos ser amigos. BUа!!!

Kai: DА pra manter distБncia √ empurra pelos ombros. Quero sair daqui inteiro.

Azuka: NЦo sei se vai ser possМvel √ resmunga baixinho.

Tyson: O que disse? - olha desconfiado.

Aya: Ah... bom... vamos pessoal.Quero dizer, a gente jА vai pessoal. Beijinhos e abraГos a todos!

Max: Voltem de novo!

Kai: Boa viagem!

Ray: Meu cabelo. TT

Tyson: Manda abraГo pra titia! √ e bem baixinho √ Finalmente livre...

Elas saem e os garotos voltam pra dentro da casa.

Max: Gente, vamos comer! √ aponta pros cookies.

Tyson: COMIDA!!! √ corre e pУe uns trЙs na boca.

Ray/Kai: Eu quero! √ e vЦo pra perto dele.

Max: Ai! √ pУe a mЦo na bochecha √ Esse tА duro!

Ray: Esse aqui tА bom √ terminava de engolir um biscoito.

Kai: и cookie!

Eu: Que seja...

Tyson: Nossa, pelo menos elas sabem cozinhar.

Mais tarde naquela noite, na casa das gЙmeas...

Aya: O que vocЙ fez com os biscoitos?

Eu: и cookie! Hehe, aprendi com o Kai...

Azuka: Que seja... nЦo fiz nada, maninha...

Aya: EntЦo eles vЦo esquecer da gente?

Azuka: Claro que nЦo! Deixei alguns presentinhos...

Aya: Ahh! O que?

Azuka: bom, eles devem estar assim...

Kai tava no banho...

Kai: Que coisa И essa que a Azuka pТs no meu cabelo? Que m...! NЦo quer sair.

Aya: O que vocЙ pТs?

Azuka: Chucrute!

Aya: O.O VocЙ И um gЙnio!

Azuka: Eu sei √ sorriso colgate.

Aya: E com o Ray?

Azuka: Uma noite de rei. XD

Aya: Eca. Max?

Azuka: Muhahah...

Aya: ╛╛▓ Por isso eu nЦo podia comer os cookies?

Azuka: Exato. E quanto ao meu, nosso priminho... digamos que ele nЦo vai passar a noite sozinho.

Enquanto isso no quarto do Tyson...

Tyson: Parem! Por favor! √ tampava a cabeГa com o travesseiro e rolava na cama.

Coro de baratas: Chihuahua here, Chihuahua there Everybody wants it everywhere Sing it loun and life can be so easy... 


End file.
